An hour and a day
by Kirinenko
Summary: Kagami regresa después de dos años. Kagami/Kuroko TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Canadino

ID: 1414444

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Oneshot de Kuroko no Basket. Hace tiempo que no subo nada de la serie así que creo que va siendo hora ya~ ¡No es algo largo pero os va a gustar seguro! Intentaré subir cuanto antes alguno largo~

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagami encontró a Kuroko de nuevo dos años más tarde en mitad del campus, sentado en un banco y fumando.

Reconoció el aroma de un Mild Seven, ya que Himuro había cogido la costumbre en su último año de instituto y a menudo se los encendía entre los uno contra uno "Es relajante" había dicho Himuro, y sonrió dócilmente como siempre. Himuro había sido una de las últimas personas en la lista de Kagami que podía prever que fumaría. Kuroko fácilmente era el último de esa lista. Se recuperó antes de que Kuroko pudiese localizarlo y se sentó en el sitio vacío junto al muchacho en ese banco.

"Kagami" dijo Kuroko con el cigarrillo, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par. Era el único reconocimiento que ofrecía después de ese período de dos años y Kagami soltó silenciosamente un suspiro de alivio ante la única muestra de familiaridad.

"Cuánto tiempo" sonrió Kagami.

Kuroko quitó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo giró en sus dedos pensativamente antes de respirar hondo "Pensábamos que te habías ido al campo"

"Nada tan dramático. Mis padres creyeron que me extrañaban así que me arrastraron a América después de que me graduase y después de dos años, decidieron que no me extrañaban más, así que he vuelto"

"¿Vendrás aquí ahora?"

"Me registré hacer una semana. Para las clases fue ayer" Kuroko le miró de esa manera que recordaba – neutral e ilegible "¿Eso es un Mild Seven?"

"Los llaman Mevius ahora"

"¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar?"

"Después de graduarnos" Kuroko presionó el cigarrillo contra el pavimento a sus pies y lo dejó allí, sentándose de nuevo y mirando a la distancia. Kagami se medio esperaba que lo recogiese y se deshiciera de él en algún lado y se sintió extrañamente incómodo cuando Kuroko no lo hizo "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Kagami-kun"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Has cambiado mucho, Kuroko"

"¿Lo hice?" Kuroko levantó una ceja y se hundió más profundamente en su chaqueta otoñal "Quizás simplemente no me notaste lo suficiente"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La reacción de los superiores por su regreso fue mucho más esperada. El reconocimiento de Kuroko ante su regreso le hizo dudar de haberse ido, en primer lugar, con esa actitud apática y desanimada. Kagami comenzó a notar que la parte tranquila y sarcástica de Kuroko había progresado mucho desde la última vez que le vio. Kuroko se sirvió por sí mismo el gyoza del centro de la mesa mientras Riko pasaba un brazo alrededor el cuello de Kagami y lo apretaba.

"No nos dijiste que te fuiste, ¿eh?" exigió, casi asfixiándolo "Ni siquiera te molestaste en mandarnos un correo. ¡Incluso después de que te dijésemos nuestras direcciones y escuelas! ¿Por qué, incluso cuando Kuroko no sabía dónde estabas? ¡Pensábamos que habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra o algo!"

"Lo siento" Kagami se estremeció.

"Te hemos echado de menos" dijo Kiyoshi, sonriendo a pesar de que el agarre de Riko estaba volviendo a Kagami de un color algo azul "¡Creíamos que seríamos capaces de luchar contra ti en unos cuantos partidos, ¿sabes?! Kuroko se lo tomó peor. Lloró todas las noches después de que te fuiste, ¿verdad?"

Era claramente una burla y Kuroko no picó en el cebo "Claro" dijo, sumergiendo el gyoza en el plato de salsa.

"Lo siento, todo esto es lo que pudimos reunir" dijo Riko, soltando finalmente a Kagami en interés de comer. No le importaba cómo se frotaba el cuello con incomodidad "No todos nos quedamos en Tokyo para la universidad" fueron capaces de adecuarse cómodamente en una mesa para cuatro personas "Perdimos el contacto con los de primer año, para ser honesta, y Mitobe es un enigma. Koganei estaba ocupado así que perdimos a nuestro interprete ahí mismo. ¡Izuki se fue a América! ¿Viste a tu senpai en América?"

"América no es del tamaño de una cancha de baloncesto, entrenadora"

"Todavía tan educado, según veo" dijo Riko, sonriendo mientras apuntaba con los palillos a su cara "Estoy orgullosa de ver que algunas cosas no han cambiado" no parecía decir eso por nadie en particular. Kagami se preguntaba si los otros sabían que Kuroko fumaba ahora "Junpei está en el norte de Hokkaido" agregó ella antes de que Kagami pudiese preguntar por ello.

"Junpei" dijo Kagami, pensando durante un momento "Entrenadora, ¿estás saliendo–?"

"Eres lento" interrumpió Kuroko antes de que Riko pudiese hablar. Su voz se atoró en la conversación. Riko se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos "Kagami-kun siempre ha sido lento, así que no deberías preocuparte por eso"

"Eso es verdad. No debería haber esperado más"

Kuroko se disculpó a mitad de la comida, después de haber picoteado de su udon y secándose la boca con cuidado con una servilleta. Kagami escuchó cortésmente la conversación entre Kiyoshi y Riko sobre algunas clases que estaban teniendo juntos antes de dejar la mesa también. Encontró a Kuroko parado de pie fuera del restaurante, encendiendo un cigarro.

"¿Ellos lo saben?" preguntó.

La punta del cigarro se iluminó y Kuroko volvió a guardar el encendedor en su bolsillo "No es tabú fumar, Kagami-kun" dijo, de manera un poco inesperada. Cuando Kagami le miró, alejó la mirada y dejó salir el humo "Si, lo saben. Me gustaría que dejases de tratarme como si hubiese matado a alguien"

"Lo siento. Pero es diferente"

"El tiempo no se detuvo por ti, Kagami-kun"

"Lo sé" se metió las manos en los bolsillos "Lo sé, pero al verte de nuevo, es como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no? Se siente que estamos de nuevo en el insti–"

"Realmente pensé que te fuiste para siempre" cortó Kuroko de nuevo. Kagami estaba atrapado de nuevo en cómo antes, Kuroko solamente había anunciado su presencia en silencio y a menudo le asustaba. Ahora se sentía intimidado por lo duro que sonaba Kuroko, y cómo no esperó para hablar. Dos años no podían cambiar a alguien tan drásticamente. Kagami se preguntaba si realmente extrañaba esas partes de la personalidad de Kuroko "Habría estado bien si me lo hubieses dicho, pero no lo hiciste. Creí que me dejaste como Aomine-kun" dio una larga y firme calada "Soy una sombra, ya sabes, está en mi naturaleza…"

Kagami observó los coches conducir por la carretera y Kuroko fumar "Lo siento" dijo después de un rato "De verdad"

"Ya te había perdonado por eso" dijo Kuroko, escuchándose mucho menos tenso "No podía estar molesto con alguien que no sabía que estaba molesto durante dos años"

"De verdad lo siento, te mandé un mensaje…"

"No volveré en un tiempo, nos vemos después" recitó Kuroko, casi escupiendo las palabras. Sus ojos estaban cansados "¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar con eso? ¿No podrías haber dicho algo sobre América, eh?" Kuroko se llevó de nuevo el cigarro a los labios "Creo que no debería haber estado sorprendido; eres un idiota, después de todo"

"Si, si" Kagami esperó hasta que Kuroko frotó la colilla del cigarro contra el cenicero de la puerta del restaurante "¿Todavía estás enfadado conmigo?"

"No" suspiró Kuroko, encogiéndose de hombros "Creo que no. Desearía estarlo" se pararon a la luz de la puerta "Quizás sea un poco diferente del instituto. No lo creo así. Simplemente no has estado cerca de mí últimamente para recordarlo"

"Es cierto"

Kuroko abrió la puerta para ambos "Aunque tú no has cambiado, Kagami-kun. Pero, de nuevo, tu personalidad no era propicia para el cambio"

"¿No es eso algo bueno?" preguntó Kagami mientras volvían a la mesa.

Kuroko pensó "Lo es. Para mí, al menos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de esto, Kagami empezó a ver a Kuroko casi en todas partes por el campus. No había perdido su capacidad de escaparse del radar para no ser detectado pero después de ver a Kuroko por tercera vez en la librería de la universidad, supuso que el destino estaba diciéndole que no eran conocidos del instituto que se separarían en la universidad.

"Deberíamos almorzar juntos" dijo Kagami cuando se encontró al lado de Kuroko en la biblioteca.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Kuroko, pasando tranquilamente una pila de notas que los bibliotecarios estudiantiles parecían transportar en pequeños textos "¿No soy demasiado diferente para ti?"

El almuerzo fue agradable. A pesar de su sorpresa inicial por reunirse con Kuroko nuevamente – lo cual supuso que le pasaría a cualquiera, Kuroko era un personaje – Kagami se alegró de ver que Kuroko seguía comiendo tan poco y le molestaba por comer demasiado. Los estudios de Kuroko sobre la literatura encajaban con él perfectamente, y él de algún modo encajaba, ahora que Kagami pensaba en ello, la imagen de los tan llamados hípsters que bebían cafés caros y leían novelas oscuras. Le pegaba, de un extraño modo. Cuando Kagami dijo que estaba estudiando económicas, Kuroko se rio.

"¿Es tan inusual?"

"No, la verdad, pensándolo bien" dijo Kuroko, tapándose la boca para evitar hacer mucho ruido. La cafetería ya estaba llena, así que no habría sido muy diferente; aun así, Kagami se preguntaba cómo sonaría realmente la risa de Kuroko, no su risa divertida o burlona "Aomine-kun está estudiando filosofía, después de todo"

"¿Aomine?" preguntó Kagami y antes de que Kuroko pudiese decir que lo sabía, justo como Kagami sabía que haría, se apresuró a añadir "¿Está aquí?"

"Sí. Vive a un edificio de mí"

"Wow. Qué pequeño es el mundo. ¿Todavía juega al baloncesto?"

Kuroko le lanzó una mirada "¿Todavía juegas al baloncesto, Kagami-kun? Pregunta estúpida" Kuroko llegó a Kagami al apartamento de Aomine dos días más tarde. Este último se frotó los ojos con sueño y asintió con la cabeza con reconocimiento.

"Tetsu, de verdad, tengo una clase a las tres y me despiertas dos horas antes, no está bien…"

"¡Aomine!" dijo Kagami alegremente porque, rival o no, Aomine era un alma afín. Aomine permitió que Kagami le palmease la espalda antes de soltarse y refunfuñó para sí mismo.

"Haré café" ofreció Kuroko, deslizándose entre los dos y entrando al apartamento con autoridad. Aomine cerró la puerta tras Kagami y volvió de nuevo a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama de nuevo. Kagami le siguió y le miró.

"Vete, no voy a hablar hasta que tenga café"

"¿Ni siquiera un "bienvenido de vuelta"? Creí más de ti, Aomine. ¿Kuroko te lo dijo?"

Aomine gruñó contra la almohada. Kagami se sentó a un lado de esta, haciendo que se hundiese y Aomine bajase hacia él "¡No puedo creer que estemos juntos en la universidad! Quiero decir, creí que Kuroko era lo suficiente extraño para encontrarte, pero tú también…"

"¿Sabes que Kuroko empezó a fumar después de que te fuiste?" murmuró Aomine en la almohada. Kagami miró la parte posterior de su cabeza "Si muere por cáncer en los pulmones, será tu culpa. Te mataré por matar a Tetsu" se dio la vuelta y bostezó descuidadamente, abriendo su boca de par en par. Kagami pudo verle la campanilla "Dicho esto, es una molestia verte de nuevo" se burló.

"Filosofía" dijo Kagami y Aomine hizo una mueca "¿Quién habría pensado que el tosco y grosero de Aomine Daiki tendría una personalidad tan profunda y pensativa en él?"

"Creo en la igualdad de género y en lo que significa la sociedad" Aomine olfateó, alzando su rodilla para golpear en la espalda a Kagami "¡Tetsu!" la voz de Kuroko flotó hasta la habitación como un sonido extraño "¿Dónde está el café?"

"No voy a servirte en tu propia casa" respondió Kuroko.

Se tomaron dos tazas de café cada uno y Aomine finalmente se preparó adecuadamente para la clase. Le siguieron hasta la acera, donde tomaron caminos separados hacia el campus y dejó a Kagami y a Kuroko en los suburbios residenciales que rodeaban la universidad "Déjame ganarte en un partido de nuevo y pronto" le gritó a Aomine.

"Si no estás demasiado ocupado pensando en Platón" se burló Kagami. Se quedaron mirándose un momento, viendo la figura de Aomine alejarse.

"Podrías venir, si quieres" sugirió Kuroko.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Sabes? Durante poco en el instituto, estuve enamorado de ti"

El libro de Kuroko cayó de sus manos.

"Divertido, ¿cierto?" siguió Kagami, de espaldas al chico mientras se aseguraba que los márgenes eran correctos "Quiero decir, es raro, ¿no? Enamorarte de un compañero de equipo. Creí que sería incómodo así que nunca lo mencioné. Lo siento, wow, justamente me di cuenta de lo incómodo que es ahora. Pero ocurrió durante el instituto, así que no te preocupes por eso…"

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

"¿No?" Kagami se giró con tono acusatorio. Kuroko estaba mirándole, con el rostro sonrojado "¿Qué pasa?"

"Quieres decir que… todo este tiempo…pensaste…"

Kagami se quedó boquiabierto, antes de hacer una mueca y pasarse una mano por el pelo "Realmente no quería hacer las cosas difíciles, sobre todo porque somos amigos de nuevo, pero de verdad que solo es algo del instituto, Kuroko, no te preocupes por ello, no pienso de esa manera de–"

"Así que te gustaba en el instituto" Kuroko le cortó, su tono repentinamente helado.

"Uh, si lo dices de ese modo… quiero decir, podrías decirlo así…"

"¿Quién te atrae realmente? ¿El yo inocente que pensabas que conocías en el instituto y con quién pasabas todo el tiempo en la biblioteca y que volvía a casa contigo o el sucio yo actual, porque fumo y hablo mal más que antes solo porque nunca te molestaste en considerar a mi verdadero yo?"

"Kuroko, tranquilízate. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Nunca dije que me sintiese atraído por ti ahora–"

"¡Sal de mi apartamento!" Kagami había sido blanco de varias ráfagas de furia de Kuroko con anterioridad, pero la repentina urgencia en esta lo hizo levantarse con rapidez. Agarrando su ordenador y cable con los brazos, agachó la cabeza para evitar la esquina de un libro de tapa dura y se desvió para evitar chocar contra la mesa "Debería haberlo sabido. Tú, el que nunca se rinde con algo, nunca me mirarías igual. ¡Vete!"

"Claro" dijo Kagami, frenético y tropezando con el cable al envolverse en su pierna mientras salía por la puerta "¿Aún vamos a cenar?"

"No"

La puerta se cerró detrás de él con facilidad y se escuchó el sonido de algo duro golpeando al otro lado. Kagami solamente había visto a Kuroko enfadado un selecto número de veces y podía contar cada una con una mano. Este había sido la más aterradora. No entendía nada.

"¿No sabías que le gustabas a Tetsu durante el instituto?" preguntó Aomine con incredulidad cuando Kagami le llamó para una reunión de emergencia. Aomine estaba invitándole en ese momento a un ramen instantáneo en su casa. Kagami estaba comiendo con gratitud en el suelo, piernas cruzadas, porque Aomine había logrado romper su única mesa para comer después de una fiesta que había dado hace un par de semanas. Aomine, siendo Aomine, se había negado a reemplazarla.

"¿Eres evidente?" preguntó Kagami, sorbiendo su ramen.

"Joder si lo era. Todos lo sabían. Creíamos que lo sabías también" resopló Aomine y se tomó un momento para intentar recomponerse "Así que, simplemente le dijiste que solamente le quisiste durante el instituto. Ouch. ¿No tienes nada de tacto?" estalló en risas.

"Cállate. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo? Ni siquiera era una idea legítima; sólo pasé con la idea a ti porque no tengo ni idea de cómo piensa Kuroko ahora. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué era eso?"

Aomine se secó los ojos "Tetsu piensa del mismo modo que siempre. Eres tú quien cree que realmente es diferente. Así que, ¿tenías sentimientos por él en el instituto? ¿Cómo te sientes por él ahora?"

Kagami se ahogó.

"Escucha, hombre" dijo Aomine, dándole una palmada en la espalda y dándole agua embotellada "tanto como te odio, no te mueras en mi casa, ¿vale? ¿Puedo tomar eso como una afirmación? Todavía necesitas responder a Kuroko; no te dejará descansar en paz"

"Es sólo que" dijo Kagami, sintiendo que era algo muy vulnerable que decirle a Aomine, pero sin ver alternativa ya que no tenía nadie más a quién consultar y Aomine era un experto en la materia "Es sólo que… era algo del instituto. Estaba avergonzado todo el tiempo. Nunca tuve la intención de lanzarme a él, nunca. Realmente me sentí aliviado de que mis padres me llevasen a América porque pensé que finalmente podría pensar las cosas. Quiero decir, Kuroko es un amigo. No quiero hacer las cosas incómodas y arruinar lo bien que trabajamos juntos solo porque quería besarle algunas veces. No lo sé ahora; nunca realmente pensé en ello. Estoy sorprendido de estar pensando en eso"

"¿Qué tienes en contra de fumar? Tetsu dijo que tratas su hábito como una plaga"

"Es malo para ti, ¿no?" dijo Kagami, tragando la mitad del agua de un trago "Y – llámame infantil, pero me enseñaron que fumar no es solo malo para tu salud, sino que si haces deporte… Siento que Kuroko le ha dado la espalda al baloncesto, y eso era lo que él realmente amaba…"

"Dejó el baloncesto y empezó a fumar cuando te fuiste" Aomine lo soltó "No seas idiota, pon esos engranajes de tu cabeza a trabajar

"Oh" Entonces, "Oh" dejó que el ramen saliese de su boca mientras agarraba sus bolsas "Necesito arreglar esto"

"Realmente no sabía que te gustaba" dijo Kagami, haciendo una reverencia frente a Kuroko cuando el chico finalmente abrió la puerta de su apartamento después de cinco minutos de llamar firme y directamente en la puerta. Escuchó a Kuroko suspirar y se arriesgó a mirar. Kuroko estaba mirándole con una expresión de preocupación "Me disculpo por ser tan insensible"

"No seas formal. Me da asco" le dio un suave golpe a Kagami en el brazo con el pie "Levántate, es vergonzoso"

"Si hubiera sabido que me querías, no lo habría dicho de ese modo" le aseguró Kagami, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo, sus rodillas crujiendo.

"Lo dices como si no me gustases ya" Kagami parpadeó. Kuroko se sonrojó y alejó la mirada. Kagami estaba seguro de que la puerta iba a golpearle en la cara. No sucedió.

"Oh" dijo.

"Así que ya ves el dilema" dijo Kuroko.

"Si" dijo Kagami.

"No hay manera de que me correspondas, ¿verdad?"

"Eh" logró decir Kagami "No… es que esté más allá de la posibilidad. Dicen que nunca olvidas tu primer amor. Es como saber montar en bicicleta"

Kuroko le miró con los labios fruncidos "Por favor, ten en mente, Kagami-kun, que encuentras mi hábito de fumar repugnante y realmente estás enamorado de la persona que pensabas que solía ser" sus manos estaban temblando "Vas a tener que aprender a querer a quién está frente a ti"

"Kuroko" le cortó Kagami "Querría pensar que las caras que me mostrabas en el instituto cuando jugábamos baloncesto juntos eran verdaderamente tuyas"

Kuroko se mordió el labio "Espero una respuesta positiva en el futuro, entonces"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de asistir a la universidad a una hora de distancia, Momoi fielmente visitaba todas las semanas a Aomine para comprobar que hiciese la colada y se cocinase comida de verdad. Era un hábito que tenía desde el instituto y razonó que como filósofo, estaría más inclinado a cuidar realmente de sí mismo. Después de arrojar una carga de ropa en la lavadora, fue de visita a los dormitorios de Kagami.

"Me enteré de todo" dijo, sus primeras palabras a él después de dos años cuando bajo las escaleras para dejarla entrar.

"Me lo imaginé" dijo, sin verse en absoluto como si hubiese recibido un mensaje de alguien con quien no tenía mucho contacto desde el principio. La dejó entrar y la dirigió a los ascensores "¿Cómo está Aomine?"

"No ha salido de su habitación en cinco horas para intentar acabar un trabajo en tres horas, así que está haciéndolo bastante bien si comparamos" subieron hasta el quinto piso en silencio y Momoi ignoró la forma en que los superiores del piso de arriba la miraban con la boca abierta mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Kagami "Me sorprende que decidieses vivir en los dormitorios como uno de tercer año"

"Era más fácil que preocuparse por encontrar un sitio" Kagami se encogió de hombros, dejándola pasar dentro. Asintió hacia los otros, cerrando la puerta del cuarto "No creo que mis compañeros vivan aquí mucho más, de todos modos. No es gran cosa"

"¿Y qué estás haciendo con todo?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama, después de sacar un montón de ropa para dejarle espacio "Oh, supongo que es más educado preguntar cómo te va primero"

"Muy bien" Kagami se encogió de hombros, sintiendo incomodidad por sentarse al lado de Momoi pero sintiendo que sería sospechoso el cruzar la habitación hasta el escritorio. Se conformó con quedarse en pie en la puerta "Iré directo al grano ya que, seguramente, no te importa de todos modos"

"¡Eres perceptivo, Kagamin!"

Kagami sonrió tortuosamente "Es raro, ya sabes lo que pasa con la gente que conoces que te quiere. No mentí al decirle que podría quererle, pero sería mentira decir que no me siento un poco alejado de Kuroko ahora" observó cómo Momoi probaba la elasticidad de la cama y se movía de un lado a otro, pensativa.

"Mmm" resopló ligeramente tras un rato "Para ser sincera, no creo que ninguno de ellos haya cambiado realmente tanto desde el instituto. Salí con Tetsu-kun durante el primer año, ¿sabes?" se rio ante su mirada incrédula "¡Lo sé! ¡Yo, finalmente siendo su novia! fue realmente bueno durante cinco meses. Era muy atento conmigo, como era de esperar. Rompí con él, antes de que te hagas alguna idea rara, porque aunque era muy bueno y agradable era – demasiado agradable, ¿sabes? Muy normal"

"¿Qué sentido tiene que me digas esto?"

"Porque, Kagamin," dijo Momoi, suspirando exasperadamente "¡Quiero que sepas que puedo ayudarte! Si necesitas consejos para conquistar, ¡estoy aquí al completo para dártelos! Sé lo que le gusta a Tetsu-kun y lo que no le gusta…"

"Ese no es realmente el problema–"

"Lo es" insistió Momoi, su juvenil tono pasó a ser serio "Porque si no puedes ver más allá de Tetsu-kun fumando, realmente no lo conoces en absoluto"

"¿Lo viste venir?"

"No, pero no creo que sea menos que eso. No lo veo tanto como un cambio de quién es, no es más de una evolución. Tetsu-kun es un hombre complejo, ¿sabes?"

"Si" dijo Kagami "pero no sé por dónde empezar a desentrañar sus complejidades. Creí que conocía su extensión durante el instituto pero nunca terminan con él. Siento que debo hacer algo para…ya sabes…salir con él"

"Pero no tienes que hacerlo" Momoi sonrió "Eso es lo mejor de Tetsu-kun. Si esperas a descubrir todo sobre él, tendrás que esperar toda tu vida y algo más. No mostrará todo de primeras. Si aprendes pequeñas cosas de él mientras el tiempo pasa, ¿no es más gratificante?" ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad "De todos modos, ¿no tienes juegas en casa y con ventaja, Kagamin? Conoces a Tetsu-kun desde antes"

Kagami se encogió de hombros "Supongo. Aunque no nos impidió tener momentos incómodos por todo el asunto"

"¿Oh? ¡Cuenta!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Está este libro de este antiguo autor Inglés," dijo Kuroko una noche en su apartamento después de la cena que Kagami se ofreció a hacer durante su visita, en la cual tenía intención de terminar un trabajo para que Kuroko lo editase después "llamado Persuasión en el que la chica se enamora de un chico que se enamora de ella pero la convence de que no deben casarse y pasan el resto del libro arrepintiéndose de ello mientras hacen un baile enreversado cuando se encuentran más tarde en sus vidas"

"Eso es genial" dijo Kagami sin comprometerse, dejando una línea de sin sentidos en la mesa. Kuroko siguió leyendo el libro en sus manos sobre un cojín de bolitas que encontró en una esquina de la calle y que Aomine le había ayudado a llevar a su apartamento. Kagami empezó un nuevo párrafo cuando Kuroko anunció que iba a salir al balcón a fumar y cerró la puerta deslizante del balcón tras él. Kagami tecleó durante aproximadamente un minuto o así antes de unirse a él en el fresco aire nocturno.

"Ese fue mi intento de sacar el tema de nosotros" dijo Kuroko, después de que Kagami cerrase la puerta tras ellos. Estaba apoyado contra la barandilla, sus codos apoyados ligeramente.

"Lo pillé después de que salieses aquí" Kuroko dio otro largo sorbo a su cigarro "Podemos hablar ahora, si quieres"

"No quiero hablar más de eso" Kuroko estaba temblando ligeramente por la ligera camisa que llevaba puesta. No se había molestado en ponerse una chaqueta antes de salir fuera. Kagami se quitó la sudadera y se la puso sobre los hombros a Kuroko. Kuroko llevó el cigarro hacia sus labios de nuevo, sus dedos todavía temblando, y lo trajo otra vez antes de bajar la cabeza a las manos, la brasa en la punta del cigarro todavía brillaba "Estás matándome, Kagami-kun"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú. Siendo amable conmigo. Actuando como siempre. Duele" Kagami le miró pero mantuvo la cabeza baja "Me siento tan incómodo cada vez que hablamos. Pero no quiero parar" Kuroko siempre había sido un hombre de pocas palabras. Kagami respiró al fresco aire de Tokyo y miró hacia la tranquila área suburbana de alrededor.

"Lo siento" dijo.

"No te disculpes" murmuró Kuroko, un poco irritado "No hay nada de qué disculparse y estás disculpándote todo el tiempo" volvió ligeramente la cabeza, aunque todavía no miraba a Kagami, con obstinación "No me trates como algo frágil. Es un insulto"

Kagami retrocedió como disculpa "Lo retiro; has cambiado" Kuroko estaba de frente a él ahora, una menguante sonrisa en su rostro "Todavía eres un inconsciente pero eres sensible. Estás más consciente sobre lo de asumir la responsabilidad de muchas cosas. Quizás no hagas cosas imprudentes como solías hacer. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?"

Kagami se encogió de hombros. El viento estaba empezando a picarle un poco en los brazos. No pensó que se daría cuenta pero Kuroko se movió más cerca de algún modo. Por suerte, el suéter alrededor de sus hombros seguramente no ayudaba mucho "Actitud adolescente" sugirió "La sensación de que estás por encima de todo. O, al menos, más de lo que pensabas" tragó ante el reconfortante peso de Kuroko contra su brazo. Era cálido "Eso es todo lo que era el baloncesto, o casi igual de tranquilizador"

Kuroko se rio. Era una risa de verdad; no una alta, porque era Kuroko, después de todo – sino una que salía del estómago y burbujeaba hasta la garganta. Era satisfactorio saber que había provocado eso. Hubo una ligera pausa y Kagami sintió que Kuroko apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro, brevemente, ansiosamente. Entonces, "Esto no es nada raro, ¿verdad?"

"No, en realidad no"

El cigarro de Kuroko se había apagado hace mucho rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No es algo de todos los días el que vengas a mi casa y limpies por mí, Tetsu. Es una sorpresa agradable"

"Cállate, Aomine-kun"

"No muevas esos libros, están ahí por una razón…"

"¿Para ocultar las revistas porno? Estoy feliz de ver que algunas cosas no han cambiado"

"¿Mako-chan está en alguna de esas? He estado buscando por ese tema durante un tiempo"

"¿Mako-chan se ve como alguien que conozcamos que te mantenga en buen estado y tus trabajos para favorecer sus fotos indicando algún tiempo de desliz Freudiano?"

"Pensándolo bien, no te molestes en limpiar. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Tetsu? Nunca vienes sin una razón"

"Mi casa ya está limpia"

"¿Eres un limpiador compulsivo cuando estás estresado? No es de extrañar que salieras con Satsuki. ¿Por qué no limpias la habitación de Kagami?"

"Por favor, no menciones eso, Aomine-kun"

"Hey, solo estaba tanteando las aguas… espera, Tetsu, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Solo un descanso para fumar. Volveré en diez minutos"

"Estás fumando mucho más de lo normal, Tetsu. Me he dado cuenta. Y con frecuencia cuando se menciona a Kagami"

"No está relacionado para nada"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Ahora, si me disculpas, a menos que quieras que fume en la cocina"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kagami-kun, ¿puedo poner mi mano en tu pantalón?"

Kagami pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Kuroko porque era muy conveniente. La vida en los dormitorios era agradable pero ruidosa e intrusiva. Kuroko le proporcionaba un lugar tranquilo para guarecerse y pasar el tiempo y una cocinar que usaba para comer mejor que en los comedores. Aomine bromeaba de vez en cuando como quién no quiera la cosa de que era como si viviesen juntos, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad, si uno lo miraba objetivamente. Kagami puso el montón de platos en sus manos en el fregadero y se giró a mirar a Kuroko.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije" dice Kuroko, mientras avanzaba y se giraba suavemente hacia Kagami para que su espalda estuviese contra la encimera "¿Puedo poner las manos en tu pantalón?" no parecía haber una opción real; Kuroko había desabotonado y desabrochado la cremallera e Kagami antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar.

"Mira, Kuroko, esto es precipitado…"

"Quiero hacerlo" dijo Kuroko, la duda cubierta por una determinación mortal que Kagami había visto en su rostro pocas veces con anterioridad "Solo… cierra los ojos si no quieres verme…" sus dedos eran tiernos y tímidos al principio, explorando la longitud del miembro de Kagami con movimientos lentos y metódicos antes de moverla con resolución y Kagami siseó.

Kuroko no miró hacia arriba en todo el rato que estuvo masturbando a Kagami, fijando la mirada en la mano que se movía. Kagami se preguntaba si sería grosero alzar la cabeza de Kuroko, ya que podía ver las orejas del chico totalmente rojas, pero justo mientras lo estaba pensando – y estremeciéndose ante el maravilloso modo en que Kuroko movía las manos – Kuroko cayó de rodillas.

"Kuroko" comenzó Kagami. Kuroko lo tomó con la boca y puso fin a eso.

"Oh, dios, lo siento" dijo Kagami rápidamente, un momento después del estallido de éxtasis cuando se dio cuenta de que se había corrido en la boca de Kuroko. Buscó tras él una toalla – o cualquier cosa – para que Kuroko lo escupiese, pero cuando se giró, Kuroko se había enderezado y por el modo en que se lamía el lado de la boca, se lo había tragado. Kagami se recompuso para limpiar el rostro de Kuroko de todas formas, sin ceremonias, y Kuroko permitió que su rostro fuera frotado suavemente "¿Dónde aprendiste ese tipo de cosas?"

"Momoi me enseñó" murmuró Kuroko, sus mejillas rosadas "Y pensé en lo que me gustaba. Lo siento, Kagami-kun, eso fue repentino e irracional por mi parte, por favor, no pienses mal de mí…" sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, e incluso con Kagami limpiándole el mismo punto de la cara una y otra vez por falta de algo mejor por lo que preocuparse, había una ligera vergüenza en la cara de Kuroko que no le cuadraba a Kagami.

"Aquí" dijo kagami, acercándose y acercando más a Kuroko "Déjame devolverte el favor"

"¡No tienes que hacerlo!" insistió Kuroko "No estás obligado, no necesitas hacerlo en absoluto…"

"Oh, calla" gruñó Kagami, alcanzando a bajar la cremallera de Kuroko con la misma tenacidad con la que Kuroko lo había hecho antes "'Quiero hacerlo', como dijo alguien que yo me sé.

"Eso es cruel" protestó Kuroko, antes de jadear y agarrar el brazo de Kagami mientras este probaba. Su barbilla descansaba cómodamente en el hombro de Kagami; este podía oír cada respiración y suspiro que Kuroko dejaba salir cuando le tocaba. Se apoyó contra el mostrador para dejar que Kuroko se apoyara contra él, ya que estaba claro que Kuroko no estaba sosteniéndose bien por su cuenta, siendo sus temblorosas rodillas una indicación. Antes de venirse, Kuroko dejó salir un gemido y Kagami juró que había oído su nombre.

Kuroko se inclinó sobre el ancho pecho de Kagami, un movimiento cálido, agarrando la toalla que Kagami había dejado antes, solamente para ver a Kagami acercar su mano a su boca y lamerla "Ojo por ojo, como dicen"

"Así que todo eso pasó" dijo Himuro, viéndose bastante satisfecho, como un gato que se metía en la crema y brillaba de manera condescendiente a través de la pantalla. Ni un poco de apreciación satisfecha por la incomodidad de Kagami y las dificultades de escapar a la transmisión inalámbrica de la webcam. Kagami había querido consultarle a alguien lejano la situación – bueno, el asunto pero estaba empezando a pensar que quizás había sido mala idea contactar con Himuro, y por extensión, con Alex.

"Entonces, ¿sois pareja ya o qué?" exclamó Alex, cambiando la imagen. Ambos se habían mudado a América después de que Himuro se graduase en el instituto y estaban compartiendo un piso por motivos financieros. Tomó una sana porción de yogurt para llevarla a su boca "¿Atasteis el nudo de la corbata después de hacer cosas sucias?"

"Nosotros…" murmuró Kagami, sintiendo la necesidad de hablar muy suavemente a pesar de estar en el dormitorio, detrás de la puerta de la habitación a las tres de la tarde cuando la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban fuera "…nunca lo hicimos… y… pensé que tal vez…"

"¿Estabas medio implícito que estabais saliendo porque te chupó el pene?" sugirió Himuro con amabilidad.

"¿Y se la sacudiste?" añadió Alex, apuntándole con la cuchara.

"Sé amable" resopló Kagami "Es Kuroko de quien estamos hablando. Ambos lo conocéis"

"Estábamos intentando ser sinceros" Alex se encogió de hombros.

"¿No sentiste algo por él durante el instituto?" preguntó Himuro, para nada inocentemente. Ahora, incluso los ojos de Alex se volvieron a él con ansiedad, aunque Kagami estaba bastante seguro de que ambos sabían ya la respuesta. Esta manera de tratar el tema, como una ametralladora, no era bueno para su corazón.

"Bueno… si… pero…"

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Pensaba que ya estabais juntos desde hace tiempo hasta que volviste aquí después de secundaria y apenas hablabas de él. ¿No lo crees, Alex?"

"Creía que estaban follando desde el momento en que los vi. Aunque, creo, fue solamente por las miradas" esta lo miró a través de la pantalla. Kagami hizo una mueca "Pero, hablando en serio, ¿cuál es ese 'pero'?"

"Es…" Kagami se echó hacia atrás y se rascó la nuca "…solo que esos pensamientos no vinieron con mucha consideración, eso es todo"

"¿Tú? ¿Consideración?" sonrió de manera burlona pero, para su suerte, se negaron a hacer más comentarios.

"Fue una decisión muy temeraria la que tomó. Me gustaba el baloncesto y jugaba bien conmigo, y es un poco adorable. Así que pensé que le quería. Estuvo bien al principio, pero daba un poco de miedo porque… ya me conocéis… una vez que sé algo, se lo tengo que decir a todos…"

"Esa no es la verdad"

"Pero en ese entonces, realmente pensaba eso y lo repentino que fue y lo malo que sería si le decía que me gustaba de ese modo, porque implicaría muchas cosas. Salir no sería un problema, ya que…oye, he salido con gente antes, dejad de reíros,… de todos modos, si rompíamos, ¿no sería problemático? Éramos solo estudiantes de instituto, no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo. ¿Y si fuese un erro y uno o los dos perdiésemos el deseo a la mitad? Eso afectaría a todo el equipo. No estaba exagerando al pensar que quizás solo hubiese sido una fase o era solo un capricho y no me importaba tanto Kuroko, después de todo. No se merece eso, lo sabéis" asintió, de acuerdo con sus pensamientos "Era alguien que antes era ignorado por sus amigos y merecía alguien que realmente le valorara por quien es"

Se produjo un largo silencio en ambos lados "Eso es realmente lo más elocuente que te he escuchado ser, Taiga" dijo Alex, secándose los ojos dramáticamente, aunque su voz sonaba emocionada "Me estás haciendo llorar, de verdad"

"¿No crees de que se ese modo," dijo Himuro suavemente "quiero decir, que ya te preocupas mucho por él?"

"Si" dijo Kagami "Supongo que sí"

"Voy a decirte esto, Taiga Kagami" dijo Himuro, autoritariamente en su marcado inglés americano. Hablar en inglés en los dormitorios no era más que una medida de protección contra los cotillas, ya que la mayor parte en los dormitorios sabía suficiente inglés para averiguar el contenido de la discusión – no es que a nadie, pensó Kagami, le importase suficiente él como para espiarle – pero se sentía natural hacerlo así con Himuro y Alex "Vas a ir con Kuroko y decirle que quieres salir con él. Todas las relaciones tienen el riesgo de romperse con el tiempo; confío en que Kuroko es – y ha sido – lo suficientemente maduro para saber esto. Todos tienen la oportunidad de discutir y estar en desacuerdo el uno con el otro. No deberías estar tan preocupado por ese tipo de cosas que obstaculizan cualquier tipo de relación que quieras. Además, si lo quieres ahora, deberías tomarlo sin dudarlo un segundo"

"¿Qué eres, Taiga?" gritó Alex animadamente. Kagami se preocupó por sus vecinos "¡El Taiga que conozco no era tan coñazo!"

"Pensaré en ello" suspiró Kagami, sintiéndose agotado de toda la charla.

"¡No pienses en ello! ¡Somos tus entrenadores en relaciones!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uno de los raros momentos en los que Kuroko venía a los dormitorios, Kagami lo llevó al callejón trasero de detrás del edificio cuando Kuroko quiso fumar, pues iba contra las reglas de los dormitorios el fumar dentro. Se sentaron en los escalones de las puertas traseras mientras Kuroko encendía el cigarro y le daba una calada con satisfacción "Hey, deberíamos salir"

Por primera vez desde que Kagami le había visto fumar, Kuroko tosió.

"Hablo en serio. Vamos a salir. Quiero ser tu novio" Kagami detuvo su petición para frotar la espalda de Kuroko mientras el chico seguía tosiendo. El cigarro había caído de las manos de Kuroko y estaba tendido, ardiendo, a sus pies.

"Pero fumo" jadeó, después de recuperar el aire.

"Sí, soy consciente de eso" dijo Kagami "Y todavía quiero salir contigo"

"No soy como lo era en el instituto"

"Déjame juzgar eso. A menos que estés intentando decir que no quieres salir conmigo"

"¡No, quiero!" Kuroko alejó la mirada rápidamente para cubrir su rápida respuesta "Quiero. Sabes que quiero. Pero ahora tengo más malas maneras, y fumo y leo mucho y no juego ya a baloncesto, de verdad. Puedo enfadarte de verdad y ser cruel y… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir conmigo?"

"Tomando todo eso en consideración, todavía quiero salir contigo" insistió Kagami "Si me quieres"

"Por supuesto que te quiero, estúpido cabeza hueca" resopló Kuroko, agarrando la cara de Kagami con las manos "Quiero besarte ahora. ¿Puedo?" no esperó a que Kagami lo aprobara y apretó sus labios con los de Kagami. Su fuerza empujó a Kagami contra los contenedores de la pared y cayeron sobre ellos con un sonido fuerte. La lengua de Kuroko serpenteaba dentro mientras Kagami estaba ocupado siendo sorprendido e intentando reequilibrarse y probando el sabor fuerte del tabaco con un ligero toque a menta en alguna parte tras él. Realmente no podía saberlo bien ya. Estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo a Kuroko contra él porque el chico estaba retorciéndose demasiado. Escuchó el inconsecuente sonido del encendedor de Kuroko cayéndose de su bolsillo trasero pero no podía procurar preocuparse mucho por si algo se incendiaba.

"No puedo recordar siquiera cuanto tiempo he estado esperando para hacer eso" prácticamente Kuroko canturreó eso cuando se separaron y estirándose cuidadosamente por las escaleras. Volvió a meter el encendedor en el bolsillo mientras Kagami se arreglaba la camiseta "Ahora tienes que tratar conmigo, Kagami-kun"

"Haré todo lo posible para seguirle el ritmo a la fuerza que tiene Kuroko Tetsuya"


End file.
